


Something About Us

by wispmother



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Short, i know no one does songfic anymore and it's stupid but i'm trying to break my writer's block, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispmother/pseuds/wispmother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are you going?” he whispered, his hand dropping to the bed when Dan leaned forward to collect his shirt. A shiver passed through Arin’s body and he turned onto his side, watching the older man’s back move as he pulled the shirt over his head and down his body.</p>
<p>“I have to…” Dan paused just a beat too long. “I can’t stay.”<br/>---</p>
<p>Deterioration of relationships is sometimes the natural course of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Us

Arin was still sprawled out on the bed , sheets twisted around him as his breathing evened out when Dan sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. Uneasy silence passed between them and Arin wanted to say something but nothing came to mind – nothing seemed right, in that moment. He looked away from Dan to the bedside table. A picture frame was facedown next to him. He didn’t need to turn it over to know who would be looking back at him from inside the little plastic border.

The rustling of fabric and the faint clinking of a belt pulled Arin’s attention back to Dan, who was pulling on his pants that he’d collected from wherever he’d thrown them. Arin reached a hand out, tracing the curve of Dan’s spine with his fingertips; it was as close as he could get. 

“Where are you going?” he whispered, his hand dropping to the bed when Dan leaned forward to collect his shirt. A shiver passed through Arin’s body and he turned onto his side, watching the older man’s back move as he pulled the shirt over his head and down his body.

“I have to…” Dan paused just a beat too long. “I can’t stay.”

“Why?” Arin asked, too quickly. Too quick, too needy, he chided himself.

Another pause that stayed just a moment too long. Arin propped himself up on an arm, concern shadowing on his face. No, not just concern. Worry, panic. Absolute fear was close.

Dan stood up, turning to look down at Arin. His gaze lingered just so, and Arin felt his cheeks turn red, heat flaring through him. He’d just finished being fucked by Dan, but this was a look he’d never been given before. It was one he couldn’t place. There was something behind it, some message he couldn’t understand, something he knew he was missing.

“I just can’t, anymore.” Arin watched his eyes travel to a point behind his head, and he knew Dan could see the upturned photo frame as well. His stomach dropped to his feet, and now he was sitting upright, the sheets pooling around him.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t do this Arin,” Dan’s voice was a warning, tight and too emotional, even for Dan and Arin dropped it, didn’t say anything else as Dan left. He sat in his bed, listening to the other man leave, counting his steps on the hardwood floor, for the faint thump of his hand as he braced himself on the door frame as he slid his shoes on, for the resolute click of the door opening and closing, the dreamlike sound of his car starting and pulling out of the driveway.

Arin slumped back down, letting himself slide back into bed, his chest aching with a mile-wide hole and he knew what that last look Dan had given had meant to say. It had been the kind of look you give something when you want to burn it into your memory, preserve it for as long as you live. It had been the kind of look you give someone when you know your timing couldn’t be worse, that you’re years too late and you gave it a shot but the truth is you weren’t the right one. 

It was a look of I’m sorry, I love you, and I’ll miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the Daft Punk song and not by accident. I'm sorry I'm just trying to break my writer's block


End file.
